Corpse Party
by Ryubiah
Summary: Un groupe d'amis était rester tard le soir à l'intérieur de leur salle de classe. L'ambiance, est effrayante, Lucy est effrayante, leur professeure est effrayante. Lorsque la terre disparut, ils ne surent quoi faire. Quand ils furent séparés, non plus. Ils paniquèrent. Et le pire était à venir... L'histoire est complétement basée sur Corpse Party, c'est la même mais en Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

_**Asu' est ma fierté et ma joie... Elle serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour moi... Je crois qu'elle ne me reconnaît plus maintenant... Mais je l'aime toujours de tout mon coeur...**_

OOOooo*oooOOO

_Une jeune fille était assisse sur le sol d'une salle de classe, son visage et ses cheveux blonds éclairé a la faible lueur d'une bougie. Une expression légèrement amusée apparu sur son visage, et ses lèvres se mirent en mouvement._

" - C'était une soirée pluvieuse de fin de cours, comme celle-ci. En dévalant les escaliers a toute allure, l'adorable professeure perdie l'équilibre et glissa, avant de s'écraser sur le sol, se tuant sur le coup. Vous avez tous entendu la rumeur, pas vrai ? Avant que la Fairy Académie soit construite, il y avait une école primaire a la place. Elle s'appelait Sabertooth. Des choses tellement horribles si sont passées... Le directeur était anéanti.

Il s'occupait de l'école comme si c'était son propre enfant, pour vous dire. Mais après ces incidents, une décision définitive a été prise : l'école a été fermée. Le directeur était tellement dévasté d'avoir perdu son propre enfant... Que le jour de la fermeture, il monta sur le toit et s'est jeté dans le vide, et ainsi va l'histoire...

_Un garçon au cheveux de jais sursauta et déglutit difficilement, visiblement pas très rassuré, tandis que la jeune fille continuait._

La plupart des gens pensaient que Sabertooth était maudite, vous voyez. Le suicide du directeur... Ce fut le dernier décès qui si déroula, se rajoutant a la liste des nombreuses autres morts qui y avaient déjà eu lieu. C'est pour cela que l'école fut fermée.

Cependant !

_Un sourire sadique apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille._

Ils disent que la professeur qui est décédée dans les escaliers ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte qu'elle était morte, même encore aujourd'hui. Et, durant les soirées pluvieuses comme celle-ci, après que notre journée de cours soit terminée... Certains disent qu'elle hante toujours ces couloirs sombres, toujours convaincue qu'elle était vivante... Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est l'heure pour elle de faire sa ronde ! Juste après sept heure...

C'est là qu'elle apparaît, quand une subite coupure d'électricitée arrive qui laisse le bâtiment entier noir comme la nuit... "Toc, toc ! " Vous pourrez entendre depuis les ombres, accompagné du son de la porte s'ouvrant lentement... Alors, vous pourrait apercevoir son visage pâle apparaître, sa voix douce déclarer : " Quelqu'un est toujours là ? " Et alors... "

Soudain, un éclair illumina la classe avant que toutes les lumières s'éteignent subitement. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns poussa un hurlement terrifié et tomba en arrière, faisant crier toutes les filles présentent.

**" - C'est... C'est une coupure de courant !** _Balbutia-t-il, affolé_.

**\- Grey-sama ! Calmez-vous, ça va pas bien de nous faire peur comme ça ?!** _S'écria une fille aux cheveux bleus océans._

**\- Mais... C'était effrayant !**

**\- Je n'aime pas ça... **_Murmura la conteuse de l'histoire d'horreur, beaucoup moins rassurée que tout à l'heure._** Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver !**

**\- J'avoue que tu nous a bien eu sur ce coup là, Lucy. J'ai bien faillit y croire ! **_Ricana un garçon aux cheveux roses et a l'allure de délinquant._

**\- Comment ça aurait pu être moi ? Je suis rester avec vous pendant tous ce temps, je n'aurais pas pu aller provoquer une telle coupure de courant, Natsu ! C'est une vraie coupure de courant ! "**

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans les couloirs, semblant se rapprocher de la salle de classe. Tous se figèrent et sentirent leur sang se glacé. La plus petite du groupe commença, hésitante et tétanisée :

**" - Vous avez entendu ça, non ? **_Dit-elle en tripotant ses cheveux bleux retenu par un bandeau._

**\- On dirait que ça viens de la salle de musique. "** _Déclara calmement une sorte de punk._

Les pas se firent de plus en plus forts, comme si ils aller en direction de la salle de classe. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et s'imagèrent tous un tas de scénarios horribles. _**"C'est pas vrai... Dite moi que je rêve ! En premier la coupure de courant, et maintenant la porte..." **_Pensa la fille au bandeau. Grey poussa une sorte de gémissement effrayé et s'aggrippa a ce qu'il trouvait.

**" - Que... ?! Calmez-vous Grey-sama ! Et lâchez la poitrine de Juvia !** _Chuchota la dite Juvia, devenue toute rouge._

**\- Ah ! Désolé, désolé, je ne pouvais pas voir ce que j'attraper !** **"** _Se justifia-t-il gêné._

Toutes les filles poussèrent un petit cri apeuré lorsque les pas ne se firent plus entendre. _**"Je leur avait pourtant bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de rester au lycée pour se raconter des histoires d'horreurs ! "**_ Pensa Grey, sur le point de mouiller son pantalon. Le lycéen aux cheveux roses, quand il le vit dans cet état, demanda avec un sourire sournois aux les lèvres.

**" - Et, Grey... Pourquoi tu n'irait pas ouvrir la porte ?**

**\- Quoi ?!** _S'étrangla le concerné._

**\- Les filles tremblent de peur. Ca ne te brise pas le coeur de les voir dans cette état ?**

**\- Alors pourquoi TOI tu n'y va pas, hein ?! **

**\- Pour tout te dire, ça ne ME brise pas le coeur... **_Déclara Natsu d'un air amusé._

**\- ... C'est froid, mec. " **_Soupira Grey._

Il s'avança hésitant jusqu'à la porte et lorsque qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, une voix creuse et douce questionna :

**" - ... Quelqu'un est toujours là... ? ... Rentrez à la maison, les enfants... "** _Déclara la voix, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait brutalement accompagnée d'un coup de tonerre._

Grey hurla a plein poumons et se précipita en arrière avant de trébucher et de s'écraser dos au sol. Une silhouette qui leur semblait familière s'avançait et se mit a glousser.

**" - Hihihi. Je t'ai fait peur ? **

**\- Mademoiselle... Strauss... ?**_ Murmura le brun, incrédule et encore sous le choc tandis que les lumières se rallumaient._

**\- Yeah, professeur !** _S'exclama la blonde, toute sourire._

**\- Lucy-chan ! "**_ Lui répondit cette dernière, tout aussi souriante._

Elles s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre et se tapèrent dans la main en poussant un petit cri de victoire, sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Lucy se retourna et tira la langue aux autres.

**" - J'aurais tendance a appeler ça un succès flagrant !**

**\- J'y crois pas, on c'est fait avoir !** _S'écrièrent en rigolant la plus petite bleue et un lycéenne aux cheveux bruns et ondulés._

**\- Vous n'aurez pas pu être mieux coordonnée, Mademoiselle !** _Dit joyeusement la blonde._

**\- Héhéhé ! J'étais encore étudiante ici il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela ! Je m'y connais quand il faut faire ce genre de chose.**

**-Oï, Grey ! T'es encore vivant ? **_Ricana le lycéen aux cheveux roses._

**\- Hahahaha ! J'ai trouvé que la réaction de Gajeel n'avait pas de prix, mais la tienne était tout simplement incomparable Grey ! **_Ria la petite bleutée._

**\- Impressionant, Fullbuster. Levy a raison, jamais je n'aurais pu gagner contre toi a ce niveau.**

**\- Hmm-hmm ! Grey a tou-jours les meilleures réactions en matière de peur. **_Le visage de la lycéenne blonde pris une expression sadique et satisfaite, et elle s'accroupia devant le lycéen toujours a terre. _**J'adore quand mes blagues sont si efficaces. C'est tout simplement... Délicieux...**

**\- Pff ! Qui a déjà entendu parler d'une déléguée de classe avec un côté si sadique, je vous le demande ?! **_S'écria Grey en se relevant._

**\- Je m'excuse, Grey-kun ! Mais je ne peut le nier, ta réaction était VRAIMENT amusante. **_S'excusa la professeure aux cheveux argentés._

**\- Humphf ! **

**\- Cependant, blague a part, je suis tombée sur quelqu'un d'adorable dans le hall qui était venu te voir. **_Elle se tourna vers la porte et déclara, un grand sourire sur les lèvres._** Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ? Rentre, il est ici ! "**

Quelques secondes après, une petite fille aux cheveux bleus nuits s'avança hésitante en les regardant a tour de rôle.

**" - B-B-Bonjour tout le monde...**

**\- Wendy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?! **

**\- Grand frère ! **_S'exclama-t-elle en ce précipitant vers lui, prenant bien soin de contourner Lucy qui c'était relevée._

**\- Apparement, Grey a oublier son parapluie ce matin, donc la petite Wendy est venue pour le lui donner.**

**\- Ah oui, c'est possible que je l'ai oublier. Désolé Wendy et merci !**

**\- C'est votre petite soeur, Grey-sama ? Elle vient du collège ? **_Demanda Juvia._

**\- Enchantée ! Mon frère est toujours comme ça, mais je pense que vous l'avez remarquer non ? Toujours très gentil !**

**\- Awwww, elle est trop mignonne ! **_S'exclamèrent Lucy et Levy en coeur, subjuguée par la nouvelle venue._

**\- Juvia ne savait pas que vous aviez une petite soeur si mignonne, Grey-sama. **_Déclara-t-elle en souriant._

**\- Vraiment ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?**

**\- Non, pas un mot ! " **

Natsu s'avança vers Wendy et posa une main sur sa tête en souriant.

**" - Tu l'aime vraiment ton grand frère, pas vrai ?**

**\- Oui, bien sûr !**

**\- Oh-ho ! Mais dites donc, c'est moi où... **_Commença Lucy, curieuse._

**\- ... Natsu-san n'aurait pas déjà rencontré Wendy-chan avant ? **_Termina Juvia, un peu étonnée._

**\- Hey Juvia... **_Dit avec un amusement non dissimulé la brune en s'asseyant sur une table. _**On dirait que tu t'es trouver un rival, hmm ?**

**\- Hum... Juvia ne suis pas sûre et certaine de voir de quoi tu parle... **_Elle s'approcha de la brune et lui tira les joues. _**Juvia te jure, ta bouche dis parfois les choses les plus folles, pas vrai Cana ?**

**\- Très bien tout le monde ! Il est sept heure passée. Il serait peut-être temps que vous rentourniez chez vous ? **_Dit la professeure._

**-... Oooh... **_Murmura tristement Levy en regardant le sol._


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Très bien tout le monde ! Il est sept heures passée. Il serait peut-être temps que vous retourniez chez vous ? Dit la professeure._

_-... Oooh...____Murmura tristement Levy en regardant le sol. "_

En effet, cette journée avait été la dernière de l'année scolaire. Une kermesse avait été organisée à cette occasion, mais maintenant la journée finit tous devaient rentrer chez eux. Cependant, Levy et sa mère allait déménager dans un autre pays, cette journée était la journée des adieux pour la petite bande d'amis. Lucy soupira.

" **\- On doit vraiment y aller ? Nous devrions d'abord nettoyer la salle, non ? Ce serait une honte de laisser la classe dans cet état !**

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous étiez supposer faire dès le début, à la base ? Vous m'aviez promis que cette salle serait comme neuve en moins de deux. **_Lucy regarda le sol._** Il est plutôt tard. Et si vous laissiez tout ça et rangeriez tôt demain matin ?**

**\- Oui, M'dame ! **_Crièrent-ils à l'unisson, sauf Levy. Mirajane s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule._

**\- Levy-chan... Je sais que c'est très dur de vous dire au revoir. Mais tout ce passera bien dans ton nouveau lycée. Je sais que tu fera tout pour.**

**\- ... Merci... **_Les filles s'approchèrent et l'enlacèrent._

**\- Ce sera plus pareil sans toi, Levy... **_Commenca Kana, la voix chevrotante._

**\- Juvia te connais assez bien pour être sûre que tu te fera un tas d'amis en un rien de temps... Juvia espère juste que tu ne nous oublira pas...**

**\- Et puis, même si tu est plutôt loin, tu pourra toujours nous rendre visites pendant les vacances ! **_Déclara Lucy, en essayant de relativiser._** Allez, ne fait pas cette tête. Nous nous reverrons très vite. Nous sommes amis pour toujours pas vrai ? "**

Levy serra ses poings et répondit a leurs étreinte de toutes ses forces. Elles se lachèrent quelques secondes après et Levy laissa échapper quelques larmes.

**" - Merci beaucoup, les amis... J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir ! Vous êtes à jamais dans mon coeur ! "**

Gajeel la fixa et souris légèrement pendant que Juvia reniflait. Kana s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à pleurer, de la morve coulant de son nez.

**" - Bouuuuhouuu, Levy... Prends soin de toi... **_Elle renifla bryuamment et leva un poing. _**Je veillerais toujours sur toi, je te le promets ! **

-** Euh... Kana ? La Terre à Kana, vous m'entendez ? " **_Lucy claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pendant qu'elle continuait de sangloter. _

Pendant que Kana hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que son esprit guidera le chemin de son amie et que Lucy se frappait le front en lui affirmant qu'elle n'était pas encore morte, Gadjeel regarda Levy et essuya ses larmes.

**" - Allez, Levy, montre nous ton beau sourire.** Il sortit son portable et s'apprêta à prendre une photo d'elle.

**\- ... D'accord. Mais est-ce que vous pouvez tous être sur la photo ? "**

Ils approuvèrent totalement et encerclèrent la jeune fille qui invita sa professeure et la petite de soeur de Grey à venir. Kana avait enfin calmer sa crise de larmes et rigolait déjà pour un rien. La photo prise ils se ruèrent sur leur amis pour qu'il leurs montrent ou envoie la photo par message. Lucy se tourna vers la professeure et commença.

**" - Dites, Madame... Avant de partir, je voudrais faire quelque chose avec tout le monde.** _Mirajane l'incita a continuer d'un regard. _**Puisque nous allons perdre l'une des notres, pourquoi ne pas tester une chose ? Ca s'appelle "Asuka à jamais".**

**\- Qui est Asuka ? Et, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette poupée en papier, Lucy-chan ? Juvia parie que c'est encore un truc occulte !** _La blonde ria._

**\- Oui, si on veut. C'est un charme que j'ai trouvé sur Internet. Si nous le faisons correctement, nous serons ensemble pour toujours !** _Natsu grommela un_ _**"Mais j'ai pas envie de rester avec vous pour toujours, bandes de demeurés... "**_ _ce qui lui valu un regard noir de son interlocutrice._ **Ou nous resterons toujours amis. Bref, c'est dans cet esprit. **

**\- Un charme ? Mais c'est génial ! Vite, vite je veux le faire ! **_Cria Levy en sautillant sur place. "_

La professeure les regarda s'agiter mais fronca les sourcils. Elle voyait bien que Lucy avait hypnotisée Levy avec cette histoire, et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal !

**" - Tout le monde est d'accord ?**

**\- Ouais !** _Ils se placèrent tous autour de Lucy qui tenait la poupée en papier au milieu._

**\- Bien tout le monde. Prenez tous un morceau de la poupée et ne le lâcher pas. Quand je vous le dirais, vous répeterez neuf fois dans votre tête, étant donner que nous sommes neuf dans cette pièce, "Asuka, nous te supplions" puis vous arracherez le morceau de papier a mon signal, okay ?**

**\- Mais.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si ça rate exactement ?** _Demanda Grey, pas très rassuré._

**\- Cette poupée me paraît louche...** _Déclara Natsu en fixant la poupée._

**\- L'échec, n'est PAS une option. Bon. Vous êtes prêts ? N'oubliez pas, "Asuka nous te supplions". Neuf fois. Très bien : un, deux, trois ! Un petit moment passa avec qu'elle reprenne. Ca y est, vous l'avez tous fait ?**

**\- Oui ! Mais dépêchons-nous, sinon je sens que je vais le redire une autre fois...**

**\- D'accord. Donc, vous tenez tous la poupée ? A trois, on tire jusqu'à avoir un morceau ! Un, deux et trois ! **_Tous arrachèrent un morceau et le tenirent dans leurs mains._** Parfait ! Maintenant, mettez le dans un endroit sûr ou vous ne pourrez pas le perdre. **

**\- En gros, chaque morceau est comme un talisman ? **_Questionna Natsu en fixant son morceau de papier._

**\- Ouaip. Tant qu'on a un morceau de Asuka, nous serons toujours connectés.**

**\- C'est super cool ! Je ferais en sorte de ne pas le perdre, se sera mon trésor ! **_Déclara Levy. "_

Tous commencèrent à discuter entre eux, les filles questionannt la petite Wendy qui tenait son bout de papier alors que les garçons se cherchaient des noises. La professeure s'installa derrière le pupitre et tapa dans ses mains.

**" - Okay, tout le monde, désolée de devoir le dire mais il est l'heure de rentrer chez vous.**

**\- Oui M'dame ! "**

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, arrachant quelques cris de surprises aux filles et à Grey.

**" - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?!** _Hurla Grey, alors que la terre tremblait de plus en plus faisant bouger les tables et chaises._

**\- On se croiraient dans un p*tain de film d'horreur ! "**

Ils étaient en panique, les néons se mirent à grésiller et quelqu'uns tombèrent et s'éclatèrent sur le sol. Wendy s'accrocha à Grey.

**" - Wendy ! Ne me lâche pas !**

**\- Tout le monde, sous les tables, vite !** _Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de bouger, le sol se fissura et des morceaux de parquet tombèrent dans le vide._

**\- Non mais c'est une blague ?! "**

Les tables tombèrent dans le vide, les chaises et le matériel de nettoyage aussi. En un rien de temps, le vide leur fit face et le pire arriva. Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Grey qui cria.

**" - Mon Dieu, je tombe !** _Il essaya de s'agripper aux débrits du plancher mais n'y arriva pas et disparut dans le vide, sous les yeux terrorisés de ses amis._

**\- Grand frère !** " _Wendy se pencha et tomba à son tour, rapidement suivit des autres. Natsu l'attrapa et la protégea de la chute._

Ils hurlèrent tous terrifiés avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Juvia se réveilla, elle ne voyait rien, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongée dans le noir. Un silence de mort régnait et seule sa respiration se faisait entendre. Elle grogna et tenta de se relever. Seulement, lorsque qu'elle s'appuya sur sa jambe droite, une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir, la faisant mettre un genoux à terre.

**" - Ouch ! **_Elle marqua une pause et tâta sa jambe dans le noir et sentit un liquide provenant d'une entaille._ **Aïe, ma jambe... Juvia peux la bouger, donc Juvia suppose que ce n'est qu'une coupure... "**

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et obsera la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait en plissant les yeux.

**" - Hein ? Mais... Juvia n'est pas chez elle... Non... C'est l'école ? "**

Ses yeux s'étant habitués à la noirceur ambiante, Juvia distingua des tables brisées, des planches de bois éparpillées dans toute la salle et des immenses trous noirs dans le plancher. Elle entendit les néons grésiller et la pièce s'illumina subitement. Elle poussa un petit cri de suprise et se cacha les yeux.

**" - Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?! " **

Elle frissonna en voyant les murs délabrés et les fenêtre fissurées qui donnaient un air encore plus inquiétant à la pièce. Elle décida d'avancer dans la salle et de trouver la porte de la classe. Juvia slaloma en boitillant entre les chaises et les tables puis s'arrêta soudainement en voyant Kana, allongée et inconsciente sur l'estrade dédiée au proffeseurs. Elle déglutit en s'imaginant le pire.

**" - Kana ? Kana ?! "**

Elle s'apprêta a parcourir la courte distance qui les séparaient, mais un grincement la retenu. Juvia regarda le sol et vit que le plancher sur lequel elle s'apprêtait à marcher était suspendu dans le vide et pouvait tomber à tout moment. Juvia jura puis regarda son amie, inquiète. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**" - Oh, et puis m*rde ! "**

Elle marcha sur le plancher qui grinça et plia sous le poids de la jeune fille. Elle traversa le plus vite possible cet espèce de pont, pont qui se brisa un instant après qu'elle eut poser ses pieds sur un sol stable. Juvia regarda la planche tomber puis se précipita vers son amie à terre. Elle la secoua en l'appellant de nombreuses fois.

**" - Kana ! Dieu merci, elle respire encore... Kana ! Aller, réveille toi !** _Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de regarder son amie._

**\- Juvia ? C'est toi ?** _Elle marqua une pause._ **Comment ça va ?**

**\- Ne dit pas "Comment ça va " si naturellement ! Juvia croyais que tu étais morte !**

**\- Ou sommes nous... ? C'est quoi cette pièce glauque ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- C'est ce que Juvia aimerais savoir ! "**

La brune se leva en se frottant la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Quand elle vit les fenêtres et s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle tira de toutes ses forces pour faire coulisser la fenêtre mais ce fut peine perdue.

**" - Nnnnnngh... RAH ! **_Elle soupira._** Je laisse tomber, ça ne bougeras pas. Les fenêtres sont scellées. Et il fait si noir dehors... On y vois rien ! En tout cas, c'est très clairement une école... "**

Juvia regarda les chaises et les tables renversées, pensive. Elle releva une chaise et s'assit en face d'une table avant de demander à son amie :

**" - Les tables et les chaises ne te semblent pas un peu petits ? ** _Elles écarquillèrent les yeux et se fixèrent_. **Comme... Comme ceux d'une école primaire...**

**\- Une... Ecole primaire ? Ca ne peut pas, pas vrai ?** _Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche et elle remarqua un papier collé au mur. Elle s'approcha et le lut à voix haute_. **Il y a marquer... "Ecole primaire Sabertooth; Informations à tous les élè- "**

Elle s'arrête brutalement et recula de plusieurs pas réalisant ce qu'elle venait de lire. Sabertooth ? Mais... C'était impossible ! Juvia balbutia, pas très rassurée.

**" - Attends, Sabertooth ? Ce ne serait pas l'école qui a précéder Fairy School ? Celle qui a été fermée et démolie ?!** _Kana hurla et plaqua ses mains sur sa tête terrorisée._

**\- Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Ou sommes nous ?! Et ont sont nos amis ?! Et Mademoiselle Strauss ?!**

**\- Calme toi, Kana !** _Elle s'approcha de celle-ci qui respirait bruyamment en fixant un point dans le vide._

**\- Dé... Désolée... "**

**" Kana et Juvia restèrent assisses là en silence, main dans la main. C'était la première fois dans sa vie que Juvia tremblais autant. Juvia pouvais même entendre ses dents claquer. Juvia devenait complétement folle, et Juvia n'arrivais plus à penser normalement. Juvia continuais de se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un terrible cauchemar. Juvia voulais absolument se réveiller mais ça ne servait à rien.**

**Et le silence qui régnait entre Kana et Juvia était insuportable. Juvia ne pouvais plus le supporter ! Elle devais dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! "**

Juvia serra la main de son amie et la regarda.

**" - Hey... Juvia n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe en ce moment... Mais, Juvia sait que nous devons trouver une sortie.**

**\- Une sortie ?**

**\- Juvia ne peut pas rester ici en tremblant de terreur. Nous devons faire quelque chose... Tu vois ? Juvia ne veut pas demeurer dans un endroit si flippant. **_Kana secoua sa tête._

**\- Mais les fenêtres sont scellées ! Et, je ne veux pas dire que nous dommes coincées ou enfermées... Mais elles ressemblent à des décorations ! Elles ne peuvent pas s'ouvrir, Juvia !**

**\- Mais il doit y avoir une sortie de secours ou un truc du genre.**

**\- Très bien. Allons-y. Et puis nous ne sommes peut-être pas seules ici ! Les autres doivent être quelque part dans le coin ! **_Affirma Kana, essayant de rester positive._

**\- Exactement ! "**

Elles sortirent de la salle de classe et frissonèrent en voyant les couloirs sombres de cette école. Elles marcher dans les couloirs quand Juvia remarqua un seau rouillé remplit d'un liquide jaune et qui dégageait une odeur nauséabonde.

**" - Berk, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? De la pisse ?** _Demanda Kana en observant le liquide, dégoûtée._

**\- Oh, ne dis pas ça ! " **

La brune ricana et elle continuèrent leurs exploration. Elles arrivèrent dans une grande pièce qui était l'entrée, comme le prouvait les nombreuses paires de chaussures abandonnées. Kana se baissa et en attrapa une.

**" - Des petites chaussures, hum...**

**\- C'est bien une école primaire...**

**\- Mon père doit certainement être affamé, à l'heure qu'il est... J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'intoxiquer en tentant de cuisiner...**

**\- C'est vrai, Gildartz doit être rentrer à cette heure.**

**\- Oui ! Et vu qu'il ne sait pas faire grand chose en matière culinaire, c'est moi qui doit me charger de tout ! Franchement, quel gamin parfois !**

**\- Tu est impressionante Kana. Lycéenne et femme au foyer à la fois !**

**\- Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre ?** _Elle ria._ **Ne nous attardons pas ici et sortons ! "**

Les deux filles s'approchèrent de la lourde porte en bois et poussèrent en même temps afin de l'ouvrir. Elles essayèrent plusieurs fois, mais cela ne servi à rien la porte était bel et bien impossible à ouvrir.

**" - Rah ! Si proches, et pourtant si loin... Je suppose que l'on plus qu'à faire demi-tour. On va trouver une sortie, c'est obliger ! **_Déclara Kana en soupirant. "_

Les deux filles explorèrent le bâtiment et montèrent des escaliers avant de rentrer dans une salle de classe. Kana marchait devant et s'arrêta brusquement, fixa une masse dans le noir avant de hurler. Juvia sursauta.

**" - Que se passe-t-il Kana ?!**

**\- Regarde ! L... Là ! C'est pas des os ? Genre, des os humains ?! **_Elle s'approcha et se remit à hurler en distinguant le cadavre._

**\- Attends, laisse Juvia regarder, ce sont peut-être des faux. "**

Juvia s'approcha et s'accroupit près de l'amoncellement d'os. Des vieux habits sales et déchirés couvraient le cadavre à certains endroits, et des restes de peaux séchée étaient encore accrochées aux ossements. Du sang sécher tachait le sol et les habits du corps. Juvia se releva et recula, apeurée.

**" - C'est bien un cadavre... D'humain...** _Kana hurla à nouveau et se réfugia au fond de la pièce en tremblant. Soudain, une voix d'outre-tombe retentit dans la pièce faisant taire la brune._

**\- ... ****Vous deux... **_Une sorte de flamme bleue se matérialisa au-dessus du corps faisant sursauter Juvia qui recula un peu plus._ ... **Vous êtes de nouvelles victimes, pas vrai ?**

\- Un-un-un fantôme ! Babultia Kana les larmes aux yeux.

**\- Qui... Qui êtes vous ?!** _Demanda Juvia._

**\- J'ai été amené ici contre mon gré et enfermé... Juste comme vous...**

**\- C'est où, "ici" ? Vous savez quelque chose à propos de cet endroit ? **_Questionna l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus._

**\- C'est un nexus multidimensionnel maudit... Des multiples plans d'existence, empilés les uns sur les autres... Créés par des esprits vengeurs... Un espace clos... Ou plutôt, des espaces clos... Nous sommes les malchanceuses victimes d'un endroit d'où l'on ne peux s'échapper...**

**\- Des espaces clos ?**

**\- En effet, et il semblerait que vous deux ne soit pas les seuls à avoir atteri ici... Je sens de nombreuses autres personnes...**

**\- Ca veut dire que tous le monde est là aussi ?**

**\- Nos amis sont tous dans cette école ? **_Kana s'avança, oubliant sa peur._

**\- Je ne connais pas le nombre exact, mais je sais que les autres ont étés amenés dans ces espaces en même temps que vous deux...**

**\- Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est TELLEMENT une bonne nouvelle ! Juvia ! Nous ne sommes pas seules ! **_S'exclama Kana en attrapant les mains de son amie. _**Et puis, ça veut dire que Grey est là aussi ! Tu dois te sentir mieux maintenant, non ?**

**\- Cependant vous ne pouvez pas les rencontrer. Elles se tournèrent vers l'esprit avec un air ahuri. Ils sont définitivement dans cette école, mais dans d'autres espaces clos que les votres... Si vous souhaitez les retrouver, vous devez trouver un moyen de les amener dans cet espace ou d'aller dans le leur... Mais, même sans ça, s'échapper est quasiment impossible... Mais peut-être serez vous capables de mourir ensemble ?**

**\- Oh... Oh, non... Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, alors ? **_Murmura la brune en tremblant._

**\- Vous avez dits que nous sommes coincés par des esprits vengeurs. Qui sont-ils ? Et pourquoi nous ont-ils amenés là ?**

**\- ... Je ne sais pas... Ni les motifs de votre capture... Ni un moyen d'échapper à cet enfer... Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'avec un peu d'efforts, vous pourrez vivre vos derniers jours ensemble... Et ceci est déjà énorme, dans cet endroit... Deux têtes sont meilleurs qu'une. Vos chances et opportunités sont plus importantes si vous coopérer... Faites tous votre possible pour trouver une sortie... Ne finissez pas... Comme nous... "**

Un grand bruit retentit derrière elles, et les deux filles se retournèrent vivement. La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle se retournèrent l'esprit était entrant de gémir et de disparaître. Elles remarquèrent alors une masse sombre dans un coin de la pièce. Une petite fille était recroquevillée sur elle même et les fixait d'un oeil vide. Ses cheveux noirs emmêlés tomber sur son visage pâle, qui contrastait avec sa robe rouge sang déchirée de part et d'autres. La fillette se mit à sourire. Les deux filles crièrent et des dessins commencèrent à apparaître sur le tableau noir.

**" - Juvia ! Cours, on doit sortir de ce m*rdier ! MAINTENANT ! "**

Elles se ruèrent hors de la salle et fermèrent la porte derrière elles. Elles s'écroulèrent un peu plus loin et s'asseyèrent. Juvia toussa.

"** \- Tu va bien Kana ?**

**\- Ouais... Mais c'était quoi ça ? L'esprit... D'une enfant ?**

**\- Juvia ne sais pas... Mais on aurait dit qu'elle brillait... Juvia ne pensais pas que les fantômes existaient... **_Elle regarda la brune._** Dis... C'est vraiment arrivé ?**

**\- Je crois... Il y a définitivement des esprits ici... C'est la première fois que je vois quelque chose comme ça !**

**\- Donc tu les as vu aussi... ?**

**\- Oui, et on leurs à parler... **_Juvia explosa d'un rire nerveux._

**\- Juvia ne comprend absolument rien à ce qu'il se passe ! A part le fait que il y a peu de chance que nous sortions vivantes d'ici... Qu'on le veuille ou non... Nous sommes coincées ici...**

**\- Ca va aller ! Laissons juste nos cerveaux trouver un moyen de sortir, d'accord ? Aller, continuons notre exploration... "**

Les deux filles reprirent leurs marches silencieusement, encore choquées par ce qu'il venait de se passer. En traversant un couloir, elle apercurent la même flamme bleue qu'elle avait vu dans la salle de classe. Elles s'approchèrent et l'esprit se mis à leur parler.

**" - Si vous deviez mourir ici... Vous ressentirez pour toujours la douleur de votre mort. Le paradis n'existe pas pour nous. Pas de nirvana. Juste une éternelle douleur. Ahh... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je meure comme ça... " **

L'esprit disparut en gémissant et un petit tintement retentit. Kana attrapa la clé rouillée qui était tombée et la rangea dans sa poche alors que Juvia fixait le mur.

**" - Alors... Nous allons vivre la douleur de notre mort pour toujours...**

**\- Il vaut mieux ne pas y penser... "**

Elles tournèrent en rond pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de se retrouver à nouveau devant la salle de classe ou la petite fille fantôme était apparue. Les deux filles se regardèrent, hésitantes, puis se décidèrent à rentrer dans la pièce. Kana s'agrippa à la manche de Juvia en jetant des coups d'oeil autour d'elle, à l'affut du moindre détail anormal.

Juvia marchait lentement en fixant les grands trous dans le plancher, ne voulant surtout pas voir le cadavre. Elle s'approcha du tableau ou des dessins plutôt grossier se trouvait. On pouvait, avec un peu d'imagination, y voir une personne tenant de grands ciseaux, devant plusieurs masses qui ne ressemblaient à rien, une grosse tâche rouge se trouvant derrière les gribouillis. Kana eut un frisson inexpliqué et elles se hatèrent de sortir de cet endroit glauque.

En marchant dans les couloirs, Juvia tournait la clé entre ses doigts, intriguée. La brune l'arrêta devant une autre salle de classe.

**" - Juvia, si on doit rester là pendant un moment, autant fouiller toutes les salles, non ? **

**\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. "**

Kana essaya d'ouvrir la porte et grogna. Fichue porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir ! Juvia fixa la porte, pui regarda la clé qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle s'avança et tenta d'ouvrir la porte avec, ce qui marcha à la perfection. Soudain, la lycéenne ressentit une forte douleur à sa poitrine et se plia en deux en posant une main contre son coeur. La brune, alarmée, se pencha vers elle.

**" - Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Juvia ?**

**\- Hnnng... Juvia ne sait pas exactement... C'est comme si... Comme si son coeur s'était arrêter de battre au moment où elle avait tournée la clé... **_Déclara-t-elle en se redressant. _**Juvia a un mauvais pressentiment...**

**\- Oh, aller, tout va bien se passer ! Après tout, ce n'est qu'une porte fermée ! " **_Plaisanta-t-elle._

Elles se lancèrent un regard hésistants puis ouvrirent la porte.


End file.
